1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas turbine power plants and, more particularly, to a gas turbine power plant using the deoxidized reaction principle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods of producing electricity are well known in the art. Hydro-electric plants, fossil fuel plants and nuclear power plants have all been used to produce electricity by the use of gas turbines. Similarly, gas turbine power plants are numerous. Representative patents in the general area of this invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,477,228 (Gas Turbine Power Plant); 3,975,913 (Gas Generator and Enhanced Energy Conversion System); 4,388,892 (Process and Apparatus for Generation of Steam via Catalytic Combustion); 3,990,245 (Energy Converter Device); 4,209,992 (Power Generating Method and Apparatus); 4,503,682 (Low Temperature Engine System). Although these systems have been and are being used extensively for the production of electricity, they all have serious drawbacks. Hydro-electric plants are dependent upon a river and a dam for operation. Approval delays from environmental groups and governmental agencies coupled with high construction costs make hydro-electric plants a costly venture. Fossil fuel plants have associated with them the inherent problems of non-renewability of fossil fuel resources and inherent pollution problems. Nuclear power plants are not only expensive and time-consuming, having associated with them also the approval delays from environmental groups and governmental agencies coupled with high construction costs, but also have the obvious danger factors associated with any nuclear reaction. The fuels associated with these power plants are costly to locate and manufacture and produce in sufficient quantities.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in electrical power plants for the production of electricity which will result in a power plant which is not dependent upon any particular location, would not be subject to environmental and governmental agency approvals, and which can be constructed at reduced levels of capital investments.